


Ten Glasses Later

by cyanspade



Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc - Fandom, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanspade/pseuds/cyanspade
Summary: He wasn't letting her near another glass of alcohol ever again.





	

* * *

              After yet another successful auction, the penthouse was in a lively mood. Baba and Ota had suggested to ‘bring out the good stuff’, to which Eisuke gladly complied. The night was full of drunken debauchery as the other bidders all enjoyed their signature drink.

              All except for her, of course.

               “Hey, pretty lady. Don’t you want something to drink?” Baba winked playfully at her. 

               “No, thanks, Baba,” she politely declined. “I’d rather not drink…”

               Every time a party of some sort was held at the penthouse, she wouldn’t touch any alcohol. The other bidders always wondered why (what reason was there to refuse alcohol worth more than an ordinary person’s lifetime?), but no one really questioned it. Until now.

               “But this liquor’s great! I mean, it _is_ Boss’s taste, after all,” he told her. Still smiling pensively, she shook her head at his offer. 

               “You mean to say there’s something wrong with my taste?” Eisuke dangerously remarked, not liking his preferences questioned.

               “No! It’s not that, it’s just, well—“ 

               “I bet the kid can’t even take a sip of booze,” Mamoru teased. “Maybe you should just give her orange juice instead?”

               “Hah, yeah! Koro might even prefer warm milk to wine,” Ota followed Mamoru’s banter.

               That struck a nerve. The jokes were irritating enough, but seeing Eisuke and Baba trying to stifle their laughter was the trigger to her long-suppressed competitive streak. Bring it on.

               “Baba. Pour me a drink, please,” she said, keeping a straight face. Her serious tone amused the others slightly, as they were all curious about her next move.

               “Whoa, what are you gonna do with tha— _hey_!” Baba exclaimed. She was too busy downing glass after glass of whiskey. Ten glasses later, she was already feeling the scorching burn in her throat, but her resolve didn’t waver. Facing the other bidders defiantly, she smirked.

               “Hey, are you all right…?” Eisuke tentatively asked her. Though he found her determination adorable, he had a gut feeling that things were about to head south with the way she was chugging her alcohol.

               “Eisuke, you’re…” her voice was already quite hazy. Eisuke mistook her glazed eyes and husky voice as a seduction tactic, so he played along.

               “Yes?” he flirted back, ready to carry her up to the suite if things escalated further.

               “… such an _asshole_!” she spat. He was definitely not expecting _that_ reply.

               “Excuse me?!” he replied back, completely dumbfounded at her sudden profanity. The rest of the guys were having trouble suppressing their laughter at the unfolding scene. They only tried to shut up at the sight of Eisuke’s death glare.

               “Yeah— _hic_ —you heard me! I’ve always wanted to tell you how much of a pompous douchebag you are! God, you treat everything like a— _hic_ — damn pissing contest!” she dramatically pointed at him, her voice lacking its usual meekness.

               “Oooh, that was a sick burn—“ Mamoru added.

               “And _you_ , Mamoru. Stop being such a— _hic_ —lazy piece of ass!” she turned theatrically towards Mamoru.

               “Haha, you got served, Kishi—“ Ota jeered at Mamoru’s stunned expression.

               “Ota, you’re a— _hic_ —brat with some weird-ass fetishes! Go get a hobby or something!” she exaggeratedly did the thumbs-down sign at Ota’s speechless face. “And Baba, stop— _hic_ — trying to seduce anything in a skirt!”

               No one said anything. They were all too astonished at her sudden change in character to even make a comeback. She was obviously very drunk, but her spiel was too interesting to interrupt. It wasn’t every day they saw her pissed. Eisuke was torn between his slight annoyance at her insult, and amusement at her rebelliousness.

               “At least— _hic_ —Soryu’s the only one that makes sense around here! He’s the only one who actually— _hic_ —tries _not_ to be an ass most of the time, you know—“ she drawled on before finally losing consciousness. Before her head even came in contact with the floor, Eisuke caught her.  Positioning her into his arms, he picked her up, bridal-style.

               “Good _God_ , I am _never_ letting her near a drink again. And Soryu? We’re going to talk later,” he gave a cold warning to the poor mobster, who only grew even more confused after her drunken episode. Eisuke carried her up to his suite before slamming the door on the other bidders.

               “Well, shit, Soryu. You’re screwed.”

               “…What the hell did I do?”   

* * *

                The next morning was followed by a painful hangover, and fuzzy memories of something she knew she’d regret remembering.

__

               “Oh, so you’re awake now? You’d better have some of that before you puke again,” Eisuke said while pointing to the coffee and aspirin on the nightstand.

               “Did I do something… _weird_ last night?” she hesitantly asked, still muddled about the previous day’s events.

               Eisuke said nothing for a while, and he only chose to stare very intently at his newspaper. Clearly, she’d be better off not having knowledge of her intoxicated incident. He could only imagine the earful he’d get if she knew what really happened.

               “Let’s just say you fainted straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” he smugly told her. Good, that was a safe answer. Plus, he wasn’t lying either.

               “Agh, that’s so embarrassing…!” she groaned, placing her head in her hands in humiliation. “God, I hope I didn’t do anything else stupid!”

_Trust me, you_ really _don’t want to know._


End file.
